


Untitled Kitty!Credence/Percival Graves

by Hush_My_Darling



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Also I know I didn't give her gift justice but its my fic so she can deal, Animagus-ish, Credence will call Percival Mr. Graves for a LONG time, God Percival makes my heart hurt here, Kitty Credence, M/M, Powerful!Credence, Queenie is a goddess but here she is easily scared, So good to Credence, To A Point At Least, but it makes it SO GOOD, deserving of so much love, i am sorry about the angst, so cute, sweet Jacob, ugh Percival deserves so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hush_My_Darling/pseuds/Hush_My_Darling
Summary: With the betrayal of his dear Mr. Graves after the deaths of his not family, Credence wishes to hide away from the world and soon finds himself with whiskers and a tail.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/gifts).



> Ok so this was supposed to be an animagus!Credence but i have no idea where its going or how its getting there only that it was supposed to be a GraveBone but so far the only bit of Graves has been Gellert so i got no idea when thats showing up and this is all your fault, writingramblr, for all those amazing works and honestly i have no idea if im doing this right because i havent used ao3 in YEARS!!  
> Just know that im probably going to ask you for plot help at some point and this is ALL YOUR FAULT and probably wont be finished for a LONG time. Thank you.

'I'm such a fool. I should have known better than to believe Mr. Graves. Such pretty words. Such tempting promises. Ma always said the devil will tempt me to sin. Mr. Graves only wanted to use me. Didn't listen. Wouldn't help. No better than Not Ma. Neither wanted me. Neither cared. So useless.'

Over and over this repeated in Credence's mind. A mantra. 'Didn't listen. Wouldn't help. No one cares. So useless.'

\--------

After he killed his family, Mr. Graves came. Credence thought finally he could tell him the truth but he chickened out and instead brought Mr. Graves to where Modesty was hiding. And then Mr. Graves told him just what he really thought of him. And something in Credence finally broke. He lashed out and confronted Mr. Graves. Modesty soon ran away and Credence brought the building down on top of Mr. Graves.

As he gazed at the wizards unconscious form, Credence gave in to the dark churning rage within and began to destroy the surrounding abandoned buildings. He hadn't even destroyed half the block when a woman appeared and tried to stop him. Silly little spells and hexes he took without thought. Growing annoyed, Credence gained control, picked her up and prepared to rip her apart. It took him a moment but Credence recognized the kind witch who saved him. 

Scared out of her wits, Porpentina Goldstein began to babble to the swirling vortex that pulled her off her feet. "Oh dear god what is going on?? How did you get out of Newt's case? I swear this only ever happens to me! I only came to find my boss, Mr. Graves! God Newt's gonna be in so much trouble when I get my hands on him!!! ...."

When the witch mentioned Mr. Graves, Credence turned to where he was buried in the rubble. A flick of his darkness unearthed the man who lied to him. He gently placed the loud witch beside his crumpled body. She knelt beside the fallen auror and found him still alive. Gathering Mr. Graves in her arms, the witch turned to Credence churning slowly above and whispered her thanks before apparating them both away.

As Mr. Graves vanished from his sight, so too did the helpless rage Credence felt at his betrayal. Gazing at the destruction surrounding him, Credence felt shame and wished to disappear, to run away. Slowly he shifted until he once more resembled a broken young man. But it wasn't enough. He could still be seen; be blamed; be beaten. Credence continued to shrink until he found himself falling forward on all fours. Startled he stared at the ground inches from his face. Timidly he sits down and examines himself. Is ... Is that fur? Scrambling for a reflective surface, Credence crawls to a dirty puddle and peers in. Whiskers, slit pupils and a hint of fangs peer out from the face of a thin black cat with a patchy coat and scarred paws. Turning, Credence notices a crooked tail that looks like it was broken more than once and has had clumps of fur torn out.

Mildly freaking out yet with a sense of wonder, Credence starts exploring how to fully move with his new body. His paws are harder to coordinate than he anticipated and his tail clearly has a mind of its own. Credence has only just discovered he can twitch his whiskers when numerous pops sound through the devastated building signifying the arrival of magic users. Scrambling away from the now occupied street, Credence finds a tree with low hanging branches and hides behind it. He watches the new wizards using magic to fix the easily wrought destruction before slinking between two close buildings and vanishing into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

The first couple days it was hard for Credence to find food. It took hours upon hours but finally Credence caught his first rat. Licking the blood off his whiskers sated the roiling blackness within. Afterwards he found a soft patch of grass and curled up in a sunbeam. The fullness from the rat, the warmth of the sun and the softness of the grass; Credence was so happy he began to purr. It was in that moment Credence found himself looking forward to his new life. No more beaten, broken boy, unloved, unwanted and unable to be on his own. Now he could feed and protect himself without depending on the wrongness he carried within. As the sun dipped below the horizon Credence held his head high for the first time in years and decided to try and leave the past behind.

A month later Lady Luck was kind to him and brought about the first spring storm, driving Credence to seek the nearest shelter. Night was just beginning and the shop awning he took cover under was owned by a kindly baker who let him in as he was closing up. The man liked to talk and told Credence all sorts of things as he huddled near the fireplace in the kitchen. He introduced himself as Jacob. After a few minutes of listening, Credence jumped atop a chair, curled up and soon fell asleep to prose about a woman beautiful blonde woman who frequented the bakery.

Credence awoke to a light prodding. Sleepily he looked up to see Jacob crouched next to him. He looked nervous for some reason and Credence swiftly sat up and looked around. The fireplace was out and the rain had intensified and beat upon the windows. Turning to focus on Jacob who began to speak. "Alright little guy, I know you probably don't understand me but right now I've got to lock up and you've really only got two choices. You can come home with me and I'll keep the fire burning all night and give you some food in the morning or you can go back outside. I'd really like to take you home though. If you can trust me I think we'd make a good team." 

Credence tilted his head and realized the choice was rather an easy one. Standing up he stretched and jumped off the chair. Walking past the now downtrodden baker, Credence moves to the door and turns to watch Jacob plod along. "O-oh. Yeah no I get it. I wouldn't wanna stick with a human either." He opens the door and turns to lock it still talking. "You're always welcome though. Could use some more friendly faces around here." Jacob turns, clearly expecting Credence to have disappeared for he looks shocked to find Credence sitting by his feet, peering up. Hesitantly, Jacob starts to walk backwards towards his place, eyes on Credence all the while. After a moment Credence stands up and starts to walk alongside. He looks up just in time to see a huge smile explode across Jacob's face. Turning, Jacob walks exuberantly towards his house, talking animatedly to the small cat beside him who meows softly as though contributing to the otherwise one-sided conversation.

Finally reaching his apartment, Jacob unlocks the door and throws it open with a flourish. "Alright, Little One,' Jacob announces, 'Welcome home!"

Credence peers inside and looks around. The carpet is soft beneath his paws. The walls are light, warm colours. He's been here but a moment and already he can tell this house is lived in and loved. Credence sighs and steps inside. 'Finally; I have found a home.'


	3. Chapter 3

Life in the Kowalski household has been progressing nicely. Credence has finally gotten accustomed to touch over the last three months and now usually wakes Jacob up before sunrise by jumping on his face. Works like a charm. Every now and then he'll sit beside Jacob's head and bat at his hair until he wakes. 

Today Credence got the grand idea of creeping close to his ear and yowling as loud as he could. Jacob immediately rolled off and under the bed. Credence peered over the edge and found wide eyes staring back. Jacob kept mumbling and he stank of fear. Slowly, ever so slowly, Credence stepped off the bed and crawled under with Jacob. Purring as loud as he could to distract him, Credence crept towards the shaking hand that gripped the base of a bed post and rubbed his face against it. Slowly the trembling stop, then his hand released the post and finally Jacob scratched Credence's head. The purring never ceased. Bit by bit Jacob inched out from under the bed until he could finally rest his back against the bed. Credence jumped up on his lap, stretched up and rubbed his face against Jacob's tear stained cheek. 

"Hey Little One. I'm okay I promise." He says, pulling Credence close and burying his face in his furry shoulder. "But maybe next time how about we don't scream like an air raid siren? Can you do that for me Little One?"

'Air raid ...? Oh. Oh shit.' Credence's eyes go wide and he pulls away from Jacobs grasp to look him in the eyes. Credence remembers that look. It was the way he tried to hide the pain from Modesty after another one of Ma's beatings. A soft headbutt and a short purr is all Credence can think to do. Jacob gives a light chuckle before glancing out the window and springing up. "Oh god I'm late! I'm so late! Come on Little One, if you wanna leave the house today we gotta go now."

Credence dashes out the door behind him 'Crisis averted.'


	4. Chapter 4

Today begins as normal. Credence wakes up before the fire with the false dawn, yawns and stretches, lopes into Jacob's room and determines the best way to wake him. 'He's buried himself again. Better jump on him.' Plan in place Credence stealthily creeps over the creaky floorboards to leap and land lightly at the edge of the bed. Slowly he crawls to the lump swaddled in blankets and snoring lightly. Target in sight, commencing assault in 3, 2, 1- 

"Auck!!" Jacob sits up straight and Credence flops in his lap. "Little One?" Jaw popping yawn. "You know I think you're enjoying that a bit too much." Credence tilts his head and meows innocently. "Yeah yeah. Alright brat get off me. We've gotta go to work."

Over the past few months, Credence has become a mascot for the small bakery. Before, whenever he came in, he was made to stay in one spot of the back room. Luckily it had a window with a ledge he usually slept the days away on. Not much sun but he had nothing to complain about. Every now and then Jacob would slip him a fresh meat pie. Credence was content. 

However, one day, some asshole wandered in after a group of kids and decided to rob the place. Jacob had no choice. The man was threatening children with a gun for god's sake. He had only moved to the register when Credence popped his head out of the back room. He had heard shouting and while normally that was nothing special, the stench of fear that accompanied it was more than enough motivation. As Jacob began emptying the register into a bag, Credence crept over to the empty display behind the robber. Jacob looked up at that moment and saw him. His eyes grew wide and he almost said something but Credence looked him in the eye and shook his head. Surprisingly, Jacob remained quiet and returned to his task, glancing up almost every second. Credence knew that on his own he couldn't do much, probably just get his human hurt if not killed. He needed more. So he took a moment to reach for the darkness that he hid within. Finding it, he reached out a hand and grasped it. Opening his eyes, he looked at Jacob, caught his eye and winked. 'Time to play.'

A flick of his tail and the door slammed shut and all the shutters fell. The children screamed and the robber whipped around. Face to face with a scraggly scarred cat. Startled the robber jumped, caught himself, rolled his eyes and scoffed. "What kinda trickery is this Kowalski?? Give me the damn money and I wont kill a kid!" As he turned back around he missed the rolling strands of darkness spreading across the floor. Suddenly Credence is there. Perched atop the register with his tail wrapped around his humans wrist. 

The darkness engulfs the children, protecting them from harm and keeping them from seeing what is about to happen. At the children's screams the robber whips around and screams "Where are the children?!?!" As he turns back around, prepared to shoot, Credence stands up and hisses. His power wraps around the robbers legs and pulls. A lucky shot hits Credence before the robbers head hits the counter and he falls unconscious. Credence stands there upon the counter, panting, trying to pull himself together. He knew he should have tried to exercise his power but it scared him and now he was threatening to fall back down the rabbit hole and give in.

"L-Little One?" Jacob whispers in awe and thats enough to bring Credence back to himself. He pulls his power back, releasing the children and dropping the robber. Jacob picks up Credence and notices the blood. "You're hurt?! Oh god what do I do?" Before he can truly freak out he notices the bullet hole quickly shrink until it disappears. Then a light breeze ruffles Credence's fur and the blood fades away. "Right. Of course. Magic cat. Magic cat just saved my life and got shot and healed himself and protected the children OH MY GOD THE CHILDREN!!" Jacob runs over to the kids who are staring up at him and the cat he has cradled in his arms. "He saved us?" The youngest whispered.

Carefully Jacob kneels down beside her and whispers "Can you keep a secret?" They all nod, faces determined. "Yes. This is my friend and he saved all of us." Wide eyed Credence looks up at Jacob and misses the looks of awe on the children. The youngest steps forward and Credence finally pays them attention. Apprehensively he watches as she gets closer until she is pressed against Jacob. "Thank you magic kitty." She whispers before giving him a quick kiss on his forehead. Credence is shocked; both by her reaction and his own. The force of his purr was ridiculous. He could feel it in his tail! Wide eyed he looked at the kids and finally noticed how they looked at him. He did the only thing he could do. He turned in Jacob's arms and buried his burning face and strangely wet eyes in Jacob's shirt.

"I think you embarrassed him." Jacob chuckled. "C'mon, I'll let you guys out. And remember, this is our secret!"

For the rest of the day people were puzzled when they came to Kowalski's Bakery and found it closed so early with a man asleep against the door. At least until one of the children walked by with their parents and pulled them over to excitedly yell "THAT'S THE ROBBER!!" The young boy garnered a crowd as he told the gripping tale of the dastardly robber who was thwarted by the kind baker and his cute cat who distracted him at just the right moment and didn't defeat the bad guy and save the day AT ALL.

A note was found in the man's lap:

Please, if at all convenient, call the cops  
This man tried to rob my store  
He threatened my cat  
He wasn't very good at the whole robbing schtick  
I'm sorry I hit him so hard  
If he needs medical assistance  
I can be reached at:  
Home: ***** Kingsbury Rd, or  
Phone: ***-****  
Have a good day  
-Jacob Kowalski-

The cops were promptly called and rumours were spread about the secret hero Jacob Kowalski and his beloved cat who now sleeps in the front window, amid the bright sunshine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the end of this chappie feels rushed but I couldn't think of any other way to write it ...  
> Well Graves is finally here. If you think Credence is acting weird just remember that it had been months since he last saw him and what rage he has is not gone. Just put on the back burner for the moment. Unless he absolutely refuses to cooperate, I've got a delightful tantrum in the works

It's been three days since Credence protected his human from the stupid robber. Three days of whispered thanks and awe from children, three days of cuddles and extra pieces of fish, three days of attention wearing thin what little patience Credence had for regular humans.

After the third child has pulled his tail, the seventh group of kids has tried to pet his with sticky fingers and the fifth adult has talked to him like he's a child, Credence has had more than enough. He walks over to the counter where a customer is buying some random exotic sweet, jumps up on the counter, stands on the edge, stretches up, paws against Jacob's chest to lightly headbutt him. Startled, Jacob drops the change and watches Credence hop off the counter and walk towards the propped open door where he steps into the bright sunshine, turns down the street and vanishes.

Credence keeps to the shadows until he finds his way to the nearest river. 'Finally,' He huffs, flopping down into the shade of a tall oak tree. 'No more touching. No more noisy humans.' Credence finds himself lulled to sleep by the light breeze and the scent of the water.

A few hours later, Credence wakes to the scent of fear, the pounding of a little heart and the flap of wings. Looking around he sees a man approach the river bank. Creeping over slowly he watches as the man tries to wade out to save a half drowned crow caught on a rock just below the water. He stops halfway there when the force of the river almost drags him away. Hiding in a patch of reeds, Credence watches him pause, curse, look around and finally pull out a wand. A vaguely familiar wand. Breath caught, Credence watches. The wizard levitates the crow into his arms, dries it off and runs to the trees for cover to heal it's broken wing.

Stalking closer, Credence notices the wizard release the bird. Needing desperately to see his face, to know who he is, Credence gives up on stealth and bolts. At the last moment Credence skids on soft mud and, unable to stop, plows straight into the man's legs.

"What the hell?" And oh god. Credence knows that voice. It whispered secrets and false promises to him when he was lowest. 

Hands wrap around his chest and lift him. And he KNOWS those hands. They healed his wounds and held him close. Told him he was worth something, that he was special, when he knew one more harsh word and he could dash into a thousand pieces. 

Credence decides to keep his eyes closed for fear of how he would react. He might turn back into a human. Maybe he would scratch his eyes out. But most likely he would just cry.

"Just a cat. Huh. Are you ... alright?" Pause. Credence feels himself getting rotated slightly. "Wow you look like you've been through hell." At that Credence's eyes pop open. Forgetting the fact that Mr. Graves doesn't actually know that it's him, Credence twists and buries his fangs in his arm. "AGH FUCKING FUCK!!" Credence is dropped and can feel the flesh in his mouth tear before he is forced to let go.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM YOU LITTLE SHIT??!?" Graves yells clutching his arm. "MY FIRST TIME OUTSIDE IN MONTHS!! I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE NICE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" 

Confused and a bit afraid, Credence recoils. 

Graves inhales, looks down and finally stops yelling to notice Credence. Ears down, body as small as possible, backing away slowly, no eye contact but never looking away.

"Shit kiddo I'm sorry. I probably did something wrong. Did I hurt you?" He crouches and slowly extends a bloodied hand. Credence leans forward to sniff it lightly and whines at the scent of blood. "What? What's wrong? Oh. Shit. Right just a moment." A wave of his hand and the wound stitches just like Credence's hands used to. The blood vanishes and the scent of pain dissipates. "There. No more blood." Once more Graves extends his hand and this time Credence accepts the touch. Pressing his face against the palm the way he did before everything went wrong.

"My names Percival. It's a pleasure to meet you." Credence stares up in shock before looking away bashfully and quickly licking PERCIVAL'S hand. Upon realizing what he did he looked up at Percival and his eyes grew wide. Percival chuckles and sits down heavily. "You know,' he whispers, 'you remind me of a boy I once knew." Credence stares in wonder. It had been so long since he heard his wizard laugh. He had forgotten just how much he loved it.

Percival reaches out and brushes his hand down Credence's flank. Credence shudders lightly in pleasure at the touch. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I need to go home now. I wasn't supposed to leave yet anyways. Tempus.' He holds out his hand and the time appears in his palm. 'Shit I'm late. God the nurse is gonna kill me. Tell you what, I'll come back here tomorrow but I have to leave now. Goodbye." He says as he stands and then apparates away.

Credence remains standing for a moment more before collapsing in the dirt with flutters in his stomach.

...

'Wait HOSPITAL?!?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i admit i feel kinda bad about this one ...

Credence ran as fast as he could. He was so excited. He had so much to tell Jacob about. Never mind that he wouldn't understand, Jacob still listened. He always did.

Credence rounded the last corner and ran headfirst into a door. Shoot the bakery was closed. It was much later than he thought. Mr. Graves was just so thought consuming that Credence lost track of time. Turning around Credence shot towards home. Dodging feet, cars and the odd animal, Credence made it home in record time.

Front door's locked. Of course it is. Is a window open? Of course not. Placing his ear on the door Credence can faintly hear Jacob speaking and the soft tinkling of a woman's laughter. 'I wonder if it's the blonde woman he rambles about.' Credence thinks abstractly. 'But why isn't there at least a window open? Jacob always leaves some way for me to come home if I come home late.' He presses his head against the door. 

"JACOB" he yowls. Faintly he hears someone ask if there's an expected guest. 'You really need to hear this Jacob! I swear it's more important than the time I caught you a crow!' Credence focuses on the door and the sound of approaching footsteps. 'God if only the door would just OPEN!'

THWACK

"AUGH!!" Thud.

Oh boy.

Credence stares in shock. The door swung inward like it was kicked in, smacking Jacob in the face and sending him to the ground. Behind him a pretty blonde woman watches with her hands covering her mouth.

"Oh sweetheart are you alright?" She rushes to Jacob's side. Credence mews in worry and scurries to his other side. 'Jacob? Jacob are you ok? I promise I didn't mean it!'

"You must be Jacob's Little One. He's gonna just fine. I promise." The blonde looks Credence in the eye and pulls out a wand. As she shuts and locks the door with a fancy flick of her wrist, Credence's mind is going a hundred miles an hour. Happiness, relief, worry, wariness, fear, pain, anger, protectiveness. No longer real words so much as images, emotions, painful memories.

"Oh my." She whispers. "I mean no harm to you or Jacob. I swear on my magic." She declares as she starts healing Jacob's bloody nose. The soft flash of light triggers a memory of Mr. Graves telling him about magical oaths. If someone swears on their magic and there's a flash it means that they mean the oath and the breaking of it could lose them either their magic or their lives if the magic isn't that strong. "Y- you knew Mr. Graves?" Credence looks back up. She looks worried beyond belief. "Honey we need to talk." 

'Talk?' Credence thinks with a mild tinge of hysteria and stares at his paws. 'Why would you talk to a cat? Do you want to be thought insane?!'

"Oh honey ..." She trails off, coming to sit next to him.

Credence's hackles start to rise. He looks back to Jacob only to find him missing. 'What?! WHERE IS JACOB??? YOU SAID YOU MEANT NO HARM WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HUMAN??!?!'

"He's ok!" She yells. Credence falls silent but glares at her. "Look there." She points to a chair a ways behind Credence. Jacob is sitting in a chair staring worried at Credence. "It's ok my dear-"

'I'M NOT YOUR HONEY I'M NOT YOUR DEAR! MY NAME IS CREDENCE AND I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!!!' Credence screams and the door rattles.

"Credence? Credence ... Barebone?" He can feel the darkness inside start to press against his hold. Tendrils start to coil around his paws.

The lights flicker. Credence extends himself to his full height. Somehow looking down his nose at the witch who towers over him. 'Yes.'

"But ... You're dead."

'Clearly.' Credence deadpans. The sarcasm is lethal. 

"No I mean Grindlewald killed you. We found your body. We did tests! It was absolutely you!"

'So?'

"SO WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?!" She yells. That stung. Movement in the corner of his eye. He whips his head around to see Jacob standing, arm outstretched, mouth open as though to disagree before closing it, sinking back into his seat and looking away. 

Something drops heavy in Credence's chest. A feeling he never thought he'd go through again.

Drawing himself up Credence let's this thought escape his mind before swathing his mind in the darkness he hides. 'Then it appears I have finally over stayed my welcome.'

Credence faces the door and pulls the darkness in, wishing to be back in the field with Mr. Graves, when he was still happy. Credence feels the darkness obey his wish. He vanishes.


	7. Chapter 7

Landing in the field, Credence collapses. The ... thing inside him, this living creature begins to twist and pull. To slip under, to let it free, the very thought is just so tempting. He can feel it. It calls to him. It would be so easy to just ... let go ...

A raindrop hits his nose and startles him out of his thoughts. 

Staring wistfully at the copse of trees, Credence thinks about how sad Mr. Graves looked. Wondering what had happened to him, Credence begins to think back over theirt interaction. There was something important about it that he can't remember. What was it?

...

Nothing.

Well at least Credence only bit him once. An easily fixed wound. Not what he had been planning a few months ago to be honest.

Wait, wound?

HOSPITAL!!!

Mr. Graves said he was back from the hospital!

God is he ok? 'Goddammit Credence you're supposed to help him! That was why he saved you in the first place! And now I'm talking to myself like a crazy person. Fantastic.'

What to do what to do. Hmm. Maybe he can scent him? That's worked a few times in the past when Jacob left for shopping. Credence gets up and runs over to the copse of trees. Pinpointing the place where Mr. Graves sat with him, Credence takes a deep breath. Even better, a couple drops of blood had soaked into the dirt. Nose as close as he can without inhaling dirt, Credence inhales. Exhale. Inhale. There. Looking around Credence runs around to see if he can find it anywhere nearby. 

He ends up circling the block, ending back at the field, before he sits heavily on the verge of tears in frustration. Swiftly running out of ideas, Credence closes his eyes and pokes at the monster inside him, wishing for something, anything to help. Suddenly something shifts in him. Clicks into place. Opening his eyes Credence looks around. Something is glowing among the trees. What on earth is that?

Slowly Credence sneaks over. The ground is glowing? Why? And why is it only the area Mr. Graves sat with him? Credence steps closer. Closer. He stands just outside the glow and delicately stretches out one paw. He hesitates and then shoves his paw through the glow. Instantly he is inundated with the scent of Mr. Graves. With the sound of his laughter and the touch of his hand upon his neck. Of his warmth as Mr. Graves pulled him close. Credence shits his eyes against the feelings, trying to organize them in his head. When it starts to subside he opens his eyes. The glow has spread. It concentrates around the spilt blood but spreads out to cover everywhere Mr. Graves was within the field. Credence walks to the waters edge where the glow stops. The sounds of wings causes him to look up. A murder of crows. And one is glowing! That must have been the one Mr. Graves helped. The glow must be his scent! Oh this is perfect.

Turning Credence tries to locate any other trace of the glow. Nothing. 'Maybe I need a higher vantage point.' He thinks. Credence walks to the trees, locates the tallest and starts to climb. Credence climbs until the branches start to bend beneath his weight and the tree rocks with the wind.

Searching every which way Credence finally spots a faint glow. 'Hang on is that .... It is! It totally is!' Excitedly Credence climbs down and starts running. A mere four blocks from Jacob's house Credence finds the source of the glow. The house is as bright as the sun. And the scent of Mr. Graves is so strong it's heady.

Credence closes his eyes to concentrate. Focusing on the power inside, he pulls back and can feel the glowing fade. Opening his eyes he can finally take in the house before him.

Elegant ebony wood and cream colors. Beautiful and absolutely Mr. Graves. Pondering how to get inside Credence decides blasting in the door probably isn't the right move. Best to go the cat route and simply meow and scratch at the door.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, Credence feels something wash over him. Confused he hesitates. Suddenly the door flies open and he finds himself at the business end of Mr. Graves' wand.

Who wobbles on his feet before collapsing on the threshold. Instantly Credence bounds up the steps to his side.

"What? Aren't you the cat from earlier? How on earth did you find me? Should I be worried?" Sigh. "Screw it. You're adorable and I need ... friends." Using the door he manages to pull himself back on his feet. "Sorry about ... This." He says waving his hand. "Today's been more exhausting than I anticipated." Leaning against the wall for support he walks slowly to his room. "Next time I swear I'll listen to the nurse when she says not to leave the house. Well, mostly. Maybe. Ok so I'm a stubborn ass and probably won't listen. Again." Finally reaching his bed he flicks the blankets back and flops down face first. Credence hops up next to him and he rolls onto his back. 

Mr. Graves extends his hand to pet Credence. Who leans his whole body into it. Mr. Graves huffs a laugh. "You know, you really remind me of a boy I knew once. He was a no-maj starved for affection." 

Credence tilts his head to the side. 'No-maj?' He thinks. 

"Oh right. A no-maj is someone without magic." 

Credence's eyes grow wide and he looks away. 'Oh please don't be like Queenie and be able to read my mind. I don't think I could deal with that nonsense again.' Turning back he settles in, determined not to give anything away.

"Here just a moment." Graves settles against the pillows and picks Credence up to pull up the blankets before setting him on his lap. Credence is very thankful for all his fur as he promptly turns bright red.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah the boy was an orphan adopted into a - a cult, basically. Poor kid was beaten by his adoptive mother for the smallest transgressions." He once more begins petting Credence who lays down and sinks into the attention. "An auror, kinda like a wizard policeman, of mine found out about the abuse, walked right into it and stopped it temporarily. But we had to erase his mother's memory and the auror, Miss Goldstein was demoted for interacting with a no-maj. Even though she did the right thing. Anyways she cornered me one day and somehow got a promise out of me to check up on the boy. It was raining that day. I figured he would be indoors and I could just say I tried but couldn't find him. Cop out I know but I wasn't expecting to find him standing in the rain handing out fliers to anyone who would stop. I watched him for hours. He didn't leave until it started to storm."

Credence remembers that day. It wasn't the first time he'd seen Mr. Graves but it was the first time he'd seen him watch him. He had returned with a handful of fliers and a nasty fever. She didn't care that he stayed out for hours, She beat him anyways and sent him to bed with no supper. Luckily the fever broke in his sleep. He also had the strangest dream. A cool hand and soft words. That dream kept him going for weeks of beatings and wistful longing afterwards.

"Even from across the street I could tell he was feverish. I wanted nothing more to help but was unable. So I followed him home. And watched him get beaten, denied supper and sent to bed without medicine." His hand and voice begin to slow and grow heavy. "I heard him crying in his sleep. I could have lost my job for what I did next. I apparated to his room and sat next to him. I tried to comfort him. Whispered assurances did nothing so I stroked his forehead. He woke up for a moment. Thought I was an angel. Cute thing. I comforted him until he fell back asleep and spelled away his sickness. As he fell into a deep sleep, his face relaxed and I noticed something. Something very very dangerous. I noticed that he was utterly beautiful."

Credence was close to sleep but when he heard this he was suddenly wide awake.

"After that day I initiated a friendship. It took me a mere three weeks to fall in love. And then I awoke seven months to find that a monster stole my face and killed the man I love."

...

Silence.

'Is he just going to leave it there?' Credence wonders disbelievingly. He looks up and Mr. Graves. Who's asleep. 'Who the fuck falls asleep after dropping a bombshell like that??' Credence stares and begins to notice things. The scar peeking out of the collar of his shirt. The hacked off patches of hair. The bags under his eyes. The scruff. He looks like he's been through hell. Credence decides then and there, come hell or high water, he will protect his wizard. He startles when he feels the darkness withing echo his sentiment. It appears for once they truly agree on something. From now on no one will ever hurt him again.


	8. Chapter 8

Credence was woken the next morning to a horrible screeching noise. Mr. Graves sat up so fast Credence tumbled off his chest. 

"Sorry. Shit sorry." Mr. Graves mumbles and summons his wand. "Goddammit I told them to stop sending new people. I have to reconfigure the wards every fucking time."

Credence finds himself gawping at this new version of Mr. Graves. Eyes still bleary with sleep and the scruff together were a devastating combination on their own. And now it appears that his wizard has an irish accent when half asleep? 'God this is SO not the time for this Credence.' He scolds himself.

While Credence has been ... noticing things, a man and a woman have entered the bedroom. Credence starts paying attention when the man approaches to hand Mr. Graves a small bottle with a brightly colored liquid inside. 

Credence instantly finds himself standing between them with his hackles raised. The man slows to a stop a few feet from the bed. He looks at Credence and then Mr. Graves. A familiar hand settles on his back and he relaxes a fraction. Taking that as permission the man begins to approach again and Credence's fur puffs up and he starts hissing. The man stops instantly and retreats. Credence stops hissing and slightly relaxes his stance. Sitting down directly between his wizard and the man, Credence glares at him. He turns to regard the female when he recognizes her. It was the nice witch who came for Mr. Graves! Instantly all the tension flows from his shoulders as he stares at the witch. Credence glances at Mr. Graves and takes in his strange look of confusion and pride before hopping off the bed. He walks to the nice witch, pausing only to hiss at the man, Credence makes his way over and rubs himself against her legs, purring all the while. 

After a beat of silence, the nice witch picks him up and slowly walks him over to Mr. Graves. She sits on the edge of the bed and Credence curls up on her lap, angled so he can keep an eye on his Mr. Graves, still purring. 'If she brought the man then I suppose he can be trusted.' Credence concedes, settling in.

The man starts discussing with Mr. Graves as he sidles close. When Credence makes no move against his, the man's words grow in confidence and Credence quickly loses interest in the conversation. Lost in the feel of the fingers in his fur, Credence pays no attention until his fur is tugged as the fingers tighten in anxiety. Pulled back down to earth, Credence focuses.

"What do you mean he escaped, Goldstein." Mr. Graves growls.

"His followers got the information involving the portkey time and location."

"And who squealed?"

"My sister discovered the mole. It was Piquery's secretary."

"You're kidding." Mr. Graves's face was suspiciously blank.

....

"You're not kidding?" Silent headshake. "Seriously? Lezirak? She's the most boring person I've ever met and she's secretly a mole for Grindlewald?! What the fuck?!?" He explodes.

Her mouth opens and closes as she tries to decide what to say next.

"Dammit Tina what is it?"

"We have reason to believe he's coming back for you." She blurts.

....

"What."

"God Percival I'm so sorry, but he seems to be obsessed with you and he doesn't believe that the Barebone boy is dead -

"Stop."

"- and he's been looking across the country for him and -

"Tina!"

"- we managed to capture a follower with information implying -"

"ENOUGH!!!" Mr. Graves roars. Tina falls silent and looks astonished. Mr. Graves is crying. "Please ... Please stop."

Credence crawled out of Tina's lap over to Mr. Graves, nosing lightly at his tear stained cheeks. Tina pulls the other man out of the room while Mr. Graves pulls Credence into his arms and sobs into his fur. "I'm so sorry Credence." He whispers.

Credence has no idea what he can do to help. He tries purring but that only makes Mr. Graves curl tighter around him. Wishing more than anything that he could change back, Credence tries accessing his power. It doesn't help. Bewildered, Credence tries again. This time he finally touches it before it slips out of his grasp. Growing frustrated, Credence tries one last time. He reaches out and grasps it. This time he is shoved away and suddenly, just like last night, the darkness says something. 

WAIT. 

Shocked, Credence can only do as he is bid. Tentatively he tried to ask why only to be flooded with annoyance that vanished as soon as it appeared.

Taking that as a sign to shut up he simply cuddled the tears out of Mr. Graves.

It took him a few minutes to calm but soon Mr. Graves called Tina back in. She came back alone. "I'm so sorry Mr. Graves."

"It's alright, Tina. I know you didn't mean anything by it. And stop calling me Mr. Graves."

"What? But Mr. -" She looks utterly confused.

"Tina."

"I- Yes sir."

"I'm no longer an Auror. Or even an employee of MACUSA. Just call me Percival." 

Tina's face falls. Faintly, Credence can hear her whisper "Fucking Grindlewald."

"And you." Mr. Graves says, turning to look at Credence, still curled in his arms. "You better call me Percival too. No more of this sir stuff." He says with a wet chuckle.

Eyes wide Credence replies 'As you wish ... Percival.' The following flash of giddiness leads Credence to stretching up and licking Mr.- PERCIVAL'S nose. The ensuing cuddle brings a smile to Tina's face. Not that either really noticed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know but i think we need some cute before Big G comes back.   
> Plus Percival needs to know his little darling loves him.

The rest of the visit was an uncomfortable discussion about Grindelwald and security measures to protect Percival. It boiled down to this. No more unsupervised excursions out of the house. There would always be a handful of aurors somewhere in the surrounding buildings to keep an eye out as well as a few talented in invisibility and notice-me-not charms.

Every day Credence worked on communicating with his power. It said very little. For weeks whenever he tried to change into a human all that would happen was the voice telling him to wait. After a few days he began to work on using his power while Percival slept. When there was no danger and he was calm it didn't care much for what he wanted. Preferred to sleep. Little by little he managed to coax it out so he could play with it. 

One day Percival had decided that he had healed enough to start exercising again. He managed to exhaust himself, haul his tired ass into bed and fall asleep without dinner in under an hour. 

Credence decided as a reward for his hard work he should make Percival some breakfast the following morning. He spent most of the night practicing using the stove. Many many tries were burnt and banished. Coffee was easy. It took him an hour to properly cook simple eggs and bacon. Hash browns took an additional hour and a half before he got the idea to look for a recipe book. Twenty minutes well spent before he levitated the book to the counter. Pancakes should not be this difficult.

All in all it took Credence four hours and seventeen minutes to properly cook an immense breakfast for his beloved wizard. 

Credence woke about twenty minutes before Percival was expected to wake. Breakfast was ready in minutes. Pancakes, hash browns, eggs and bacon. Don't forget the coffee.

A soft prod to his magic and Percival was awake. The smell drove a sleepy curious Percival to the kitchen. He sat at the table, served himself and had just started eating before it occurred to him that he was the only one in the house and he didn't make the food.

Credence jumped on the table to forestall the budding panic attack. He purred loudly and nudged Percival's hand back toward his plate.

Percival swung his gaze to trap Credence. "I suppose you know who made this." He said, face blank.

Credence nodded and puffed out his chest in pride.

Skeptical, Percival stared. "Right. So you can cook? First you can understand me, fine I'll take that in stride. Why not? But now you can cook? Next you're gonna start talking I suppose."

As much as he might wish, Credence was unable to change back and tell Percival ... Well he wasn't sure what he would have said but it would no doubt have been somewhat rude out of context, so instead he merely stuck out his tongue.

"Well I guess not yet." He took a bite. "So is this your first foray into cooking?" 

Nod. Another bite.

"Wow. This is much better than my first time. Burnt everything half to shit. Including the juice." He says with a smirk. Credence can tell it's better if he doesn't ask. Never mind the fact he literally can't.

"So what is this treat all about?"

Unsure just how to respond, Credence pushes the plate back and smacks lightly at Percival's sore shoulder.

"Ow! Gentle darling. I'm still sore from ... yesterday ..." Credence looks at the silently raised brow and nods, tail flicking in pride. "You did all this because I was well enough to start working out again?" Credence nods again and looks away a bit embarrassed but still his tail flicks. Percival scoops Credence up in a hug and kisses his forehead. "Thank you darling. You spoil me." He says with a saucy grin. He sets Credence back down and digs in. For the rest of the day Percival wears a soft smile knowing just how much his little darling is proud of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am marking this as complete for now. I may add a couple more chapters later on. Or maybe just a short story. Make it a series. Either way, Percival deserves some sweet smoopy cuddles with the man he loves and Credence desperately wants Percival to claim (fuck) him. Maybe two stories.

It's been a month since Credence made Percival breakfast. Since then Percival has been more inclined to spontaneously snatch Credence up for a cuddle. Something Credence has no problem with.

He's been working out every day. Little by little regaining stamina and even some muscle. In the beginning, Credence always found himself watching from afar. The play of light on shifting muscles driving him to distraction. Once he was so focused on tracking a bead of sweat on it's way down Percival's bare chest that he didn't notice the stairs. Humiliated beyond belief and sore everywhere, Credence lay at the bottom of the stairs, praying that the floor would open up and eat him. On the plus side it took Percival but a moment to come running and scoop him up. As soon as Credence lay in his arms, a wandless wordless healing charm made its way beneath his fur. The scent of his sweat, the warmth of his skin, the feel of his fingers in Credence's fur. It didn't take long for Credence to need to run off. The fire in his stomach one he'd gotten more familiar with over the past month. The introduction of yoga was more than he could handle.

Now, while Percival is ... working out, Credence is flexing his power and trying futilely to change back. Once more a word echoes through his mind. However this one is different than those before.

SOON

Followed by a flood of apprehension. 

*BANG* 

Immediately Credence got up and ran to find Percival as the house rocked from an explosion. Just as he found him, a *POP* of apparition sounded. 

"Mr. Graves! He's coming!" Tina.

*POP* *POP* *POP* 

Over and over. Scores of aurors could be heard apparating outside. Percival magiced his sweats into his usual robes and summoned his wand. This time, the bastard wouldn't get away.

Running outside, the door was wrenched open to the sound of screams and the beautiful sight of spells and hexes being thrown.

"Percival Graves!" Gindlewald. "The man of the hour!" He saunters casually down the battle torn street. Walking carelessly over a strewn body, he extends his hand toward Percival. "Come with me Graves. I want you to stand by my side." Credence notes the possessive, insane glint in his eyes and winds his tail around Percival's ankle. Credence will not abandon his wizard. Percival flashes a quick smile to Credence and pulls away, glaring at Grindlewald. Who caught the smile and the look of hate he directs at Credence causes him to take a step back before slowly trailing after Percival.

"You're serious? You think I would go with you after all you've done to me?" He sends a wordless curse at one of Grindlewald's followers. Poor sod never stood a chance.

"A necessary evil my love I assure you." He spreads his arms wide as though to hug Percival.

"I'm not. Your. ANYTHING!" Percival screams. He throws several hexes in quick succession. Each hex hits it's target. They fall and don't get up. Grindlewald advances.

"But you are!" Grindlewald refutes. "You're the love of my life. The closest to an equal I will ever have! No one else will ever love you like you deserve."

Percival freezes. Credence watches as his shoulders fall and he starts to sag. "He would have." Percival whispers.

Grindlewald, while only a few meters away, doesn't hear him. "What's that, Darling?"

Percival's magic flares around him. Several people stop their fight to watch. "HE WOULD HAVE!" Percival screams. "HE WOULD HAVE LOVED ME!" He throws several powerful curses at Grindlewald, causing him to try and defend. More than once he has to dodge. Curse after curse is thrown and Grindlewald is losing ground. A nervous look crosses his face.

No one is fighting now. The ex-Director of Security is facing the Darkest Wizard and winning. Credence hangs back.

"HE WAS AN INNOCENT YOU BASTARD!"

Grindlewald throws up a strong shield, looks Percival in the eye and says "What?"

"Credence Barebone." Percival whispers, incredulously. "He was my everything and you killed him. How could you?" Credence sees him start to cry and desperately tries once more to change back.

ALMOST

'Goddammit.'

Fine if he can't do that then he will help. Spreading small tendrils of power out, Credence begins incapacitating Grindlewald's followers. The strain of not killing and remaining inconspicuous is greater than Credence anticipated, but if it will help Percival, then he will do what he can. Soon they all fall.

Grindlewald is cackling when he starts paying attention again.

"You - you think I k-killed him? Oh Mercy Lewis, you think he's dead?!" 

"What." Percival deadpans.

"I didn't kill you, now did I Credence?" Grindlewald looks straight at Credence and with a flick of his wrist Credence is sent sailing through the air to land in his arms. 

Hissing and spitting, trying desperately to escape, claws digging in, ripping clothing and skin, he only stops when he hears the heartbroken whisper of "Credence?" 

Freezing, Credence, looks at his beautiful, broken wizard and meows a pitiable apology. "Credence." Percival sighs happily. "You found me." He steps forward, arms outstretched. "I love you." He whispers. Just before he reaches Credence, Grindlewald pulls out a blade and sinks it into Credence's chest.

Percival screams. Too stunned to cry out, Credence just hangs limply in Grindlewald's arms. 

Chains burst from the ground to hold Percival in place.

Credence gives a soft whimper as Grindlewald tears the blade from his chest and tosses his body behind him like trash. He manages, just barely, to turn his head so he can look at Percival as he immerses himself entirely in his power.

Percival is sobbing, staring at his crumpled form. He doesn't hear Grindlewald's glorifying monologue. He doesn't know what's going to happen to him. He doesn't care. He just watches Credence breathe. He watches as it gets slower and slower. Finally it stops. Credence never once looked away.

Finally, an auror tries to stun Grindlewald. Angered at the interruption he whips around to find himself on the business end of several auror's wands. He quickly destroyed the chains around Percival and summoned him as a shield. Percival tries to struggle. He knows it's what Credence would have wanted, but his efforts are pitiable and only drive home that Credence is ... he's ... dead.

NOW

'Finally' Credence thinks. Immersing himself in his power slowed his autonomous functions in order to heal himself. Now he is fully healed and ready to change back. It's a slow a painful process but finally he's standing on his own two feet. Hidden in his shadow's no one seems to have noticed him.

Credence turns to Grindlewald just after he has stunned Percival. He watches his dear wizard fall to the ground. He doesn't move. Over and over Credence watches Percival fall. Watches his head bounce off the ground. 

For the first time in his life, Credence Barebone surrenders himself to the pain and rage that burns within. The roiling vortex explodes from his mouth as he screams. He dissolves in his agony. The tormented wail draws Grindelwald's attention. He turns just as Credence's power slams into him. Sinking into his very skin, Grindelwald laughs as his body pulses with power thinking the corrupted power is now his. a moment later his eyes grow wide as his every cell is ripped from one another.

Gellert Grindlewald. The Darkest Wizard of Our Time, is now a fine red mist. The aurors send up a loud cheer. Credence doesn't notice.

Credence condenses back into himself and kneels beside Percival's prone form, pulling him onto his lap. Extending a shaking hand he places it on Percival's chest.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

Credence is beside himself with relief. Extending his power he releases the spell that stunned him. Slowly, Percival's eyes open. He looks up at Credence. Softly he whispers his name. A calloused hand cups Credence's cheek and he finds himself nuzzling it as he did once long ago.

"My Percival." Credence whispers, and leans down to capture those captivating lips as he has longed to since he first laid eyes on his beautiful wizard.


End file.
